Loving You So Much, It Hurts
by Moustachelover8
Summary: What happens when Elsa finally decides to let Anna in? When a certain visitor comes, who will fall in love? And when snowballs and fun-times Jack Frost decides he wants to know what love is. Will he find a certain queen with the same powers? Or will the other guardians try to keep him away at all costs? Love triangle between ElsaxJackxCarlos Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to say some of the characters, pots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

Chapter 1 Finally

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Nobody's POV

_A long time ago in a little kingdom called Arendelle, to girls were playing in the ballroom._

_ "__Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the older one with long platinum hair in a flowing braid said._

_The younger one with strawberry blonde hair in two ponytails ran to hug a snowman her sister was holding and yelled in joy, "I love you Olaf!"_

_As they continued to play, skate and enjoy each other's company, the younger one decided to jump on the mounds of snow the older one was shoong out of her hands. The younger one then started jumping faster and faster till the older one yelled, "Wait! Slow down!"_

_The older one then tripped and tried to save her sister by creating another snow mound. But, instead of saving her, she struck her sister in the heart._

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Ever since that incident ten years ago, Elsa always tried to keep herself distant from the world. Sure, Anna was fine, even though she now had one white streak in her hair, but she was fine.

Everyday Anna would try to get Elsa to come out, and everyday she would just lose hope. Anna never remebered incident and always thought that Elsa just hated her. But every once in a while, a note or present would make there way to her room just to ask her questions and keep up with what's going on. That would always refuel her hope again and again.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

One day while Anna was out, I decided to take a stroll throughout the castle. I wanted to talk to my mother about an issue I kept thinking about.

"Mom, I realized in just a few years, I will have to marry." I started off calmly, "What am I supposed to do?" as more and more scary thoughts came to mind, freezing them, or even striking them in the heart till they freeze inside out, "I can barely face my sister let alone try to face many men!" I ended up screaming with tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Look honey, calm down. You don't have to stay locked up in your room, you can come outside and at least attempt even a hello to your sister." she said putting an arm around me and stroking my hair gently.

I started to tense up again and quickly scooted away. "I'm sorry for yelling but I-" she then cut me off.

"Look honey, there is a million thigs you can't do, but talking to your sister isn't one of them. She loves you and really misses you. Every time she walks past your door she loses hope. Now I know you can rebuild it and please try. For Anna. Now, before she comes home, I would like you to know that a visitor is-"

"I'm home!" Anna yelled from downstairs.

"Oh no! Should I try to run to my room?"

"Now Elsa, do you not remember what we just talked about?"

"You meant today?" I asked very scared of what might happen.

"I'm not telling you to go up to some random prince and confess your undying love for him. Now go down stairs right this instant and say hello to your sister." she said in a very calm but orderly manner, but I could see a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Yes mother." I murmured.

As I walked down each and every step, I just kept becoming more and more tense. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh hey mom. You hear anything new from Elsa?" she said with her back still facing me. I could hear the hopefullness in her words.

"Yea, she actually wanted to talk to you." I said calmly as I watched her turn around slowly in shock.

"Ohmigosh! Is that you Elsa? Ohmigosh! We have so much to talk about! I can't believe it's actually you! It's really you! Elsa! I wish you could've told be beforehand so I could've gotten ready more. Ohmigosh, so sorry. I know I can be a bit of a blabber mouth sometimes. Am I talking to much? I think I'm talking to much. I'm sorry what did you want to tell me? If I keep talking you will never be able to talk. So what did you want to talk about?" Even with all the pain I had caused her, she still managed to keep her bubbly and sweet personality. Of course with that protective and talkitive side. I then realized I should probably talk to her.

"Hi Anna. How are you doing?" I polietly asked.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Anna's POV

"Hi Anna. How are you doing?" Elsa polietly asked.

After years and years of me praying that she would come out, it finally happened. She came out of her room and is actually talking to me. No one around just two sisters bonding. No one could take this moment away from me.

"Hello? Is Anna in there?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ohmigosh! So sorry just kind of zoned out there for a while. Oh well. Ummm…what was the question?"

Elsa laughed and covered her hand with her mouth. "Here take a seat." she said pulling out a chair for herself. Then I noticed she was wearing gloves. "Why are you wearing gloves?" I asked all of the sudden. Then I realized what I just asked. "Ohmigosh! Sorry again! If you don't want to answer that you don't have to."

She laughed once again covering her mouth with har hand. "Well I guess it's time you knew."

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N I know I hate A/N's so I will keep this short. (For the most part.) Now I don't want to sound like all the other writers, no offense but (this is my first fanfiction! I hoped you guys like it! I wasn't happy with the results) blah, blah, blah…Anyways, I just want to say this will eventually be Jelsa so just keep reading!

/) /)

( *w* )

(")(") )

*Please pm me if I messed something up!


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say some of the characters, pots and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

"Well I guess it's time you knew." I said. Wait, what! I can't tell her what I did to her when she was little! Well I guess I could tell her…No. I can't.

"What?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Why I wear these gloves." I could just tell her…yea, I'll go with that. "When I was younger, about ten years ago, we were playing in the snow," good so far, "Well when I decided to eat the snow, well…ummm…lets just say this snow was a light color, but wasn't white." Wow. This is what I had thought of in a short amount of time. "Well as soon as I licked it, you screamed, 'No! Elsa stop!' and then I looked at it. I had touched it with my bare hands, and has had a germ problem ever since." I said finishing the story. It was actually pretty good if I do say so myself. And by the look on her face, I could tell she bought it. I was kind of sad though. It was the first time we talked in like, well, forever and I already lied.

"You have to be kidding me! That's disgusting!" she yelled witht the funniest look on her face.

"100% true story. All of it." I said. Wow. Lie after lie. "Well look at the time. I have to go to my math lesson. It was a great time Anna. Bye!" I said walking away and waving.

"What! We barely said anything! Please wait! Can I say one last thing?" she said while running to me.

"I really will be late, but if it's one last thing…fine go on," I said.

The next thing she did caught me off guard. She literally just came up to me and hugged me. No. Like a I-never-want-you-to-leave-me-again-bear-hug. Not like a short-and-sweet-"bye-hug. But that wasn't the part that scared me. The scary thing is, I hugged her back. That's not it though. I also said to her, "You really don't know how much I missed you. I do want to talk to you again. How about tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Did I really just ask that? Ohmigosh. Now she's got me doing it.

"Really? I missed you a lot too. I would love to see you tomorrow!" she practically screamed, releasing from the hug and jumping up and down.

"See you tomorrow!" I said walking away giggiling to myself.

I can't believe it. I am actually starting to rebuild my relationship with Anna. I think this new life will be good.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Nobody's POV

In a nearby country named Serena, the prince was getting ready to visit yet another country about future wedding plans, yet none of the many of them had what he wanted. He only wanted a sweet, gentle, and caring woman with a smart and sexy side. Every place he went to had snobby rich girls acting stupid with their faces caked with makeup. They all tried to flatter him, because, well, he isn't exactly a bad looking fella.

He had nice, short, light brown hair with a nice and defined squae jaw. He had broad shoulders and a very muscular torso. He was a little taller than average and was a little tan. No wonder girls fawn over him.

This time he was going to the country of Corona to meet Princess Rapunzel. She actually has a myth about her that goes something like this:

_A long time ago in a far away country called Corona, there was a queen who was very sick with a baby. To heal the queen, they must find a magic flower hidden deep within the forrest. After weeks of looking, they found the glowing flower made from a single drop of the sun. After the queen had drank the medicine, a healthy and beautiful baby girl was born. She had long, and I mean LONG blonde hair. But it wasn't normal hair. When she sang a certain song, it had the powers to heal one's wounds or even make people younger. When she was little though, an evil woman tried to cut her hair and steal it for her own use. But after she had cut it, the hair had turned brown and was no longer magical. The woman the decided to just steal the baby. She had raised the girl as her own for years and years just locked away in a tower. Then a few months ago she had finally came back with a man and had short brown hair in a pixie cut. Nobody knows what happened._

And that's the story.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

After I had made my way to my room, I had recalled my om and I's conversation. Without her help, I would had never talked to Anna. When she forced me downstairs and then, wait, she said something about a visitor. I need to go to her room. Now.

I raced down all the hallways till I got to her room. _Knock, knock. _No answer. _Knock, knock. _Still no answer.

'_Where could they be?' _I thought.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N Hey guys! Don't know if anyone actually read this but who cares! I got big plans for this book so don't leave! Also, you guys met Prince Carlos! I don't know if it was a good description, but for some reason kept thinking about the movie 'Sleeping Beauty' so yea. I think that maybe next chapter I will probably add either Jack's POV or Nobody's POV but showing what Jack is doing. Obviously there will be Pitch and maybe Hans sooooooooooo…..See you next chapter!

(*~*)

/ /

! ! !

*Please pm me for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say some of the characters, pots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Queen's POV

Seriously! What are we gonna do with that girl! I say something and it just goes through one ear and out the other! Anyways, I never got to tell her that Prince Carlos was going to visit in the next two weeks and get to know her for about a week. After he finished doing that to everywhere he is going, he will court a few and decide from there. Honestly, I think he is just trouble and probably won't tell Elsa about the courting, just say no.

I was down in the meeting room when I heard footsteps racing through the hall. '_Must be Anna," _I thought.

"Mama! Mama! Where are you! We need to talk!" she finished as she burst through the double doors.

"Yes honey. What did you need to talk about?" I said as I was organizing all the papers for continuing trade with Weselton.

"When I recalled our little talk before Anna cut you off, you said something about a visitor. The doors haven't been open for years and now a 'visitor' is just coming in!" she said while crossing her arm and extending the other one to the doors she came in earlier.

"Yes. In the next two weeks, Prince Carlos of Serena will be coming to Arendelle and getting to know you. And so you know, you WILL be getting to know him." I finished while walking to the doorway, "I will meet you here tomorrow for tea to plan!" I said over my shoulder. I laughed to myself knowing the look on her face.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Nobody's POV

"Wind! Take me to the Pole!" a certain boy with white hair yelled into the sky. A after he finished saying it, he fell off the window and started flying high in the sky. "Woohoo! Yeah!" he scremed in joy as he did many turns in the sky. As soon as he made it to the 'Pole,' and put his feet down on the ground, he landed in some sort of castle. It was filled with little elves causing mayhem and huge yetis making toys. When he arrived, there was a six-foot-tall bunny with boomerangs and has huge ears. He had a strap that went from one shoulder across his chest to the other hip.

There was a flying fairy that had feathers like a bird, and at her head, they were in a point and dyed many different colors. She had like mini-hers flying around her head rapidly, and she was telling them orders and then they would fly off. She had see-through, almost clear wings. She had a few long feathers pointing downward at an angle and it was a purplish color.

There was also a quaint man that was a goldish color. He was a little big and had spikey hair going in every direction. It was almost like he was made of sand. Sometimes he would fall asleep while standing. He was also mute so he made sand pictures above his head.

There was also a very large man with a very long white beard with a mustache right below his round nose. His arms, from elbows to wrist, had large tattoos that say 'Naughty' on one arm and the other says 'Nice.' He had large, black, baggy pants. He had a weird designed belt and a red long-sleeved shirt.

Lastly there was the 'certain white haired boy.' He was a teenager like 16, 17 or 18 years old. He had white hair as white as snow. He wore a blue sweatshirt with frost designs around the neck. He also wore kacky pants. He has very pale skin and had a long stick that curved on one end of it.

"Where have you been!" the large man boomed with a thick russian accent.

"Relax. I'm here now so what do you need." the one white haired boy said.

"This is serious Jack. Go on North." the bunny said to the white hair boy and the large man.

"Black sand has covered the globe yet again. This isn't good. I feel it in my belly." North said sounding worried.

"I don't think you need your belly to tell you this isn't good." Jack said.

The gold colored man then stated to get annoyed. He can't mak any noise since he is mute, so it is hard to get people to look at you when you have something to say.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked the floating fairy.

"Well we are going to have to find him." North said.

"How are you going to find him? When we defeated him, he left weak and powerless. If he is rising again how powerful-" then a small bell jingling harshly cut Jack off.

"Yes Sandy? What is it." Sandy them made a moon-like shaped object over his head, and pointd to the real moon.

"Oh! Man in moon! How long has it been?" North boomed cheerfully.

Then, when the people in the room went into a circle, the moon shone so bright and created a picture of a person with a tall figure, and a long neck. He had spikey hair, but that was all you coud get because it was only a shaow and only showed like the waist up.

"Pitch!" screamed the floating fairy while putting her hands over her mouth.

"Where is he man on moon?" asked North.

This was one of the rarest times the man on moon ever talked.

"Serena. But something bad will occur in Arendelle. Go now. Before it is too late. The Ice Queen is in danger." he then stopped glowing and shined like the moon once again.

"The Ice Queen who is that?" asked Jack wanting to know very badly. But the moon never answered. It just did what it was supposed to do till morning, then left.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Rapunzel's POV

Ugh! That pretty boy Carlos is coming today! All he does is go out with a girl longer if they have the three L's. It forms the relationship! Cute giggle (laugh), good-looking (looks), and good kisser (lips). Isn't that so stupid! He bases every girl of this. I found this out this out the hard way. Yea he and I had our thing. The next day I find him having a make-out session witht this girl. So know he is coming back here for like the longest two weeks of my life. If I somehow make it in that final circle of chosen ones, he will have one less to court. I think I should just write a letter know and just give it to him as soon as he comes. But I have to get to know him too. Stupid mother's. Stupid Royalty. Stupid Carlos. I miss Eugene. He is the one for me, heck, he saved me from the tower and back to my parent's! But no I can't marry him. So unfair! Well here comes the ship, I have to get in line for him.

"King of Serena, Prince of Serena!" everybody yelled in joy.

"Here they come." I mumbled under my breath.

"Queen and King of Corona, Princess of Corona," he bowed before coutinuing, "I would like you to meet my son, Prince Carlos of Carona."

He bowed before taking my hand and saying,"Majesty." then kissing me. I pulled my hand away as soon as his lips and my hand made contact.

He looked shocked for a second before returning as if nothing happened. "I have set up a picnic for the two of us to get aquainted."

If I say no, I could never see Flynn again. If I say yes, I have to spend agonizing time with him. I will sacrfice two weeks of my life so I still get to see him. "I guess so. Let's go"

As we start walking, I realize the silence couldn't get any more awkward. I keep noticing that he keeps turning his head backwards, but all I see are trees.

"What do you keep look-" he then yanked my wrist and pulled me close to him before trying to make out with me. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became. When he finally needed more air, I escaped. All I did was run back the way we came, and screamed as loud as I can, "Help! He-" was all I got out before a pair of hands covered my eyes and mouth.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N Hey! Chapter 3 is up! Did I wait too long? Should I post more sooner? Are the chapters too short? Sorry about all the questions, its just school is freaking me out, and it is not even the third week of school so… Any field hockey players reading this? I made the team! Yay me!

(*~*) (*~*)


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to say some of the characters, pots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Carlos' POV

"Majesty." I said before kissing hr hand. But as soon as my lips touched her, she pulled away. _'How could anyone resist a kiss from me?' _I thought. _ 'Well I still have that backup plan…' _I thought again, deviously.

"I have set up a picnic for the two of us to get aquainted." I said. Step one, done. Step two…

"I guess so. Let's go." done.

Now I just need to get far away enough so no one can see. As I keep looking back, I know it is almost time. Just a few more- "What do you keep look-" Its time. Before she can finish, I grab her by the wrist and pull her close. I kiss her and the more she struggles to escape, the more my grip tightens. Soon enough, I need more air, so I stop and breath. As soon as I do that though, she manages to escape. It takes me a while to process, but when I do, I chase her. I run all the way back to the castle, and still no princess.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Flynn's POV

Oh that guy can just barge in here on a fancy boat and can marry her. All he did was show off how rich and snobby he is. I saved the princess and returned her to the castle. But no, I don't deserve her. Doesn't her parents care about making her happy? I make her happy. In fact, I asked her father if I could have her hand in marrige. What surprised me was the fat that he said doesn't like the prince and would've said yes, but the princess doesn't marry for love. They rarely do. She marries for the sake of her kingdom.

Freaking crap. I love her. Isn't that all you need in a marrige? Guess not. It would be so much easier if she wasn't princess. I have to weeks till this is over so I just need to toughen through it. She has it worst than me anyways. Just to be safe though, I will follow her everywhere she goes alone with that, that sorry excuse of a prince.

Oh, I think they are about to leave, lets go!

Man, is this boring. All they are doing is walking in an awkward silence. Until Rapunzel decided to speak up. "What do you keep look-" No. No! NO! He did not just kiss her! I will go up to him right now and- No. I can't let him know I was following him. Then he will tell THEM and we won't be allowed to see eachother anymore. As soon as he takes a breath though, I see her run faster than she had ever ran before. "Help! He-" she says before I put my hands over her mouth and eyes. "Calm down. It's just me okay?" I say as I release her.

Just as I finish though, she hugs me and digs er head into my chest. I decide to just run my hands through her brown hair. "Oh Flynn. I don't know if I will be able to make it through these two weeks." she mumbles into my shirt. "I wil always be here. I will follow you every where you go alone with that, that bas-" was all I got out before she pulled me into a kiss. Man, do I love this girl. I decide to just hold her while I kiss back. "I'm scared" she says when we finish. "I will try to be with you every secong that I can okay. We will make it through this, okay?" she nods as she gets up. "Now you better get home before they think someone took you again." I say chuckling. She then crosses her arms and taps left foot on the ground. "Too early?" I say sheepily. "Yea." we walk back hand I hand till we get to the edge of the woods, we kiss, before she parts back to the castle. I just kep thinking how lucky I am to have a girl like her.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Jack's POV

You're kidding me! We destroyed Pitch! Twice! Now he is in this place called Serena and this place called Arendelle, which sounds strangely familiar, is in danger. We have to travel to another demension, and risk no more kids beleiving in us again. Well we are about to leave so I better go get my staff.

"To Arendelle!" North bellowed before throwing a snowglobe in front of the sleigh. _'Now to figure out why this place sounds strangely familiar.' _I thought.

A/N I'm back! Go Flynn! You suck Carlos! Next chapter I will probably give a short preview of what Hans and Pitch are planning and possibly a little jelsa. Not serious though like love, just…friendship. Yea, friendship. Anna and Elsa time to with Kristoff and Olaf of course. By the way have you ever seen the video Life's Too Short? It was a outtake from Frozen, but it is still a rally good song. You guys should check it out. Anyways, BYE!

(-_-) Scuse' me!

/ /

SASS!


	5. Chapter 5

I would just like to say some of the characters, pots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

What! I can't believe it! She just told me I have to spend two, yes TWO, weeks with some prince I don't even know. Then she just left the room with me still here! Well not if dad has something to say about it.

"DAAAAAAAD! WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO TALK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Just then, he popped his head out behind is office door. "Yes honey? What is it? It sounds urgent." he said polietly.

"Oh yeah can we talk about this privately? I would rather not let people hear." I said to my father.

When I finished, he led me down the hall, took a left turn and then a little more, till we were in front of a wall. "Now don't tell your mother what I am about to show you, okay?" he asked while looking to make sure no one was around.

"Okay…" I said confused.

Just as I finished, he took a key from his necklace and shoved it into the wall where a doorknob would be. As soon as he turned the key, an enormous hallway was being opened to. It was picth black in there. "Wow. What is thi-" then my father pushed me in and then shut the door on us.

"Shh. I don't want anybody to know about this. Now before we talk about your issue, I would want you to," he then lit a latern and it shone to an extremely large hallway, "know about what this place is." He then started walking, so I followed, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. "When I was a young boy, your grandfather asked me if I could have anything in the entire world, wha would it be? I simply wanted my own castle to rule. Yes, I know, it was very childish, but I was only 5. Anyways, for the next few years, he built, with the help of a few hundred men, this maze of twisted corridors with rooms at the end of each. It was my very own castle. You'd think I would've grown out of it by now, but it was quite lonely around here. Unlike you, I was an only child, my father was busy ruling Arendelle and my mother died giving birth. But, I know she would be proud of me now, your mom and I proud rulers who love eachother and two beautiful and grown up daughters. Which one will be ruling Arendelle in a few years." he finished with a single tear.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't care if it isn't lady-like, I'm doing it. I threw my arms aroung him and hugged him as hard as I could. "I love you father." I said starting to get teary eyed. "I love you too." he said while wrapping his arms around me. We stood like that for a while, till I broke the hug and decieded it was time to talk about my issue.

As we stepped into a room that looked like an office, I sat down and began. "I was having a coversation with mother, when she brought up mention about a visitor. This-man, well he could be your," I murmured the last part, "possible son-in-law." There. I said it. I looked up from my lap to see him sleeping. Okay. I guess this is better. After hearing his story and seeing him cry for for the first time, I guess I don't feel the need to tell him anymore. I decided to wake him up and let him sleep upstairs. As we walked along the halls again, I asked him about his day because I have heard a lot about his past already. After he had closed the door yet again, I heard my name being called through the halls, "Princess Elsa! Princess Elsa! We have a letter from Princess Rapunzel from Corona and it looks urgent!" When he reached my father and I, he stopped, put his hands on his knees, and started panting wildly. I took the envolope from his hand, excused myself, and began walking upstairs to my room. Rapunzel, she likes when I call her Punzie, found out only a few years ago, that we were cousins. We started sending letters to eachother immediately. We just clicked. I can be free with her like no one else. Not even my parents. The best part is, after my painful two weeks with a stranger, my parents are going to let me travel to Corona, and I finally get to meet Flynn. Anytime I would go over there, he would always be away on some war meeting.

But anyway, I made my way to my room to read the letter. When I opened the door and sat on my bed to read the letter:

******_Dear Elsa,_**

******_You know that stupid prince that will be coming to visit Arendelle? Well, he is a total player. I didn't like him from the first time I saw him. He looked at me like I was a big piece of meat while he was a hungry dog. He then asked me to join him for a picnic. I decieded to give this guy a chance (I love Flynn but I mean at least get to know him). Oh no, no picnic, he just took me into the woods to have a make-out session with me. Can you believe that? Then my prince in shining armor saved me. But I would watch out if I were you. Anyways, how is Arenedelle? How are Anna and Kristoff? You find any lucky guys yourself? (*Wink**Wink*)I can't wait till-_**

I couldn't read anymore because I swore I had just heard a noise. Slowly getting up, I scan the room, giving myself a heart attack as I see boy crouching in my room, looking at my wall. I decide to use my powers to protect me, so I freeze his feet to the floor and knock him unconscious. I take this weird stick thing with a hook on the end away from him, ductape his mouth, and tie him in rope against a chair. I get Anna, shut off the lights while I grab a flashlight, and he begins to wake up when I shine the light in his, surprisingly cute face, and gasps when he opens up his eyes.

"Mmmh. MMHP!" he tried talking, but realized he had ductape on his mouth.

As I pull the ductape harshly from his face, I ask him some questions. "Who are you and what were you doing in my room?" Before he woke up, Anna and I decided to play good cop bad cop. You can probably tell that I'm bad cop.

"OW! Wait, y-you can see me? You can hear me?" he asked anxiously.

"Duh. Why wouldn't we." Anna said.

"Answer the questions." I said sternly.

"Ja-Jack Frost and your service. I was just looking at the pictures on your wall."

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Jack's POV

Man, the white haired girl is cute. But she has a major sass issue. Maybe it is just because I may have freaked her out. If I get to know her better, maybe, just maybe, I could really see the true her.

"Look. I don't want to cause any trouble, but can I explain myself out before you dispose of me?" I pray that they do.

"Fine. But you are staying ductaped to the chair." the white haired beauty said sounding irritated.

I explained everything. Dying, finding out I have powers, the moon telling me I am thee Jack Frost, being asked to be a guardian, Pitch Black, finally accepting to be a guardian, and the moon telling me of the dangers. "I have one question though, who is the Ice Queen?" that question seemed to scare her.

The orange haired girl began to speak up as she grabbed the white haired girls shoulder. "Elsa, calm down. It's okay." she then faced me. "Your standing in front of her. Meet Elsa, the Ice Queen."

"Why do they call you the Ice Queen?" I asked curiously.

I don't remember what happened next. All I remember is waking up on a cold hard surface. I couldn't find my staff anywhere and saw black sand swirling around the bars in front of me.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N Chapter 5 is up! I think… Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't posted much lately. Stupid school. But should I add Pitch and/or Hans next chapter? Should I have Rapunzel and Jack have a history? Jack know Flynn? I would also like to apologize. I don't want to rush into things with Jack and Elsa and that means these are mainly filler chapters. SO… next chapter, Carlos should come to Arendelle and Jack will return to the guardians. A little drama from Corona and, well, I don't want to spoil it so until next time! Bye!

(^~^)

/ /

(( ((


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Carlos' POV

Thank god. She didn't rat me out. Not that anyone ever does. But she says if I try anymore funny buisness with her then she will tell on me. Ugh! But something interesting happened a few days ago. Some guy in a blue sweatshirt and tan leggings, talk about homeless, anyway, he burst threw the palace doors and instead of guards coming and attacking him, Rapunzel and some guy with a goatee hugged him. Seems like they knew him.

I started following them and figuring out who this guy is. I noticed he had blue eyes and white hair. No, not like a light blonde hair, literally like a silvery white hair. So, they went into this room, and that is all I got. I couldn't hear anything, but when they walked outta the room, the white-haired guy had a goofy smile from ear-to-ear. So that was pretty much the highlight of my week. So, in the next two days, I'm going to be sailing to some place called Arendelle. All I know is that there was no one who really stood out in the handfuls of princesses I saw. Hopefully this next one is the one.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

No. He did exactly what I did. He broke out of the cell because of his curse. Yes. I mean curse. I should have kept a better watch on this cute stranger. Wait, did I just say cute? Fine. If I am being honest, I may have developed a tiny little crush on him. If only I could get to know him better. Everyone would judge me though. I had already gone through the stage of everyone fearing me. Now to look at their almost-to-be-queen in disgust? I would have to do it secretly. Yes. If he ever returns, I will have to do something, but what?

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Jack's POV

YES! My best friend's, wife's, cousin, is the "Ice Queen" I saw in Arendelle. I figured out why they call her the "Ice Queen" and it's because she has the powers of ice and snow. Just like me.

After I say my goodbyes, I decide to go back to Arendelle. I should probably go find the Ice Queen and apoligize for breaking the cell. As soon as I get a full view of Arendelle, though, I see guards all around the edge and a boat coming into the dock. The orange haired girl, Anna, I think it is, and the Ice Queen are all official looking, and after I watch the boat dock, I notice a man walking of the boat, kneeling in front of them, and kissed their knuckles. I watched as they blushed, and felt anger bubble inside of me. I come in the castle and I get interrogated, while he waltz in with a fancy boat and kneels, and she likes him. I need to make my move soon. Well it looks as if she is going alone in the castle, so I will go to her room. The glass doors are locked, so I knock on the wood part. She turns around and I believe she looked startled. She eventually comes to the door and opens them. Before she can say anything, I cup her cheeks in my hands, and full on kiss her. What surprised me was that she kissed back. Her eyes go wide, and before I can see anything else, I fly away. I don't know if I will ever be able to come back here, but I know I did not regret that.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

I decided to go back to my room and get ready for this Carlos guy. I don't know what to expect of him, but from what I read from Punzie's letter, it doesn't seem like much.

I get in my ugliest gown, and walk down the stairs to my sister. She looks beautiful and so do my parents. We walk out of the castle and to the docks, surrounded by guards. We may be a very peaceful kingdom, but I don't know if we can trust these people yet. When we finally get there, the king and his son, who definitely looks like a player, come off the boat. They both bow down and the prince kisses mine an Anna's knuckles. I blush because of it. After a few minutes of talking, I am finally allowed to go back to my room. Anna insists she go with me, but I say no. As soon as I shut my bedroom door though, I hear a knock. It didn't come from my door, so I check my balcony. The white-haired boy came back. My eyes open wide, but inside, I am extremely happy for some reason that I don't know.

When I open up the door, before I can say anything, he kisses me. On the lips. My eyes go wide again, and I do something that even surprises me. I kiss him back. As soon as it's over, he flies away and a smile creeps on my face as I touch my lips. Maybe this stranger isn't such a bad thing…

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N Next chapter. I am extremely sorry for not updating the next chapter. I am having a little bit of writer's block and am really busy with life. (I know, I actually do have one) I just watched The Walking Dead too. I cried. Any fans out there? Please review!

(8{o)/-(


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Carlos' POV**

**My jaw almost dropped when I stepped out of the boat. The white haired girl is a beauty. If I can get her to kiss me and laugh, she could have the three L's. She already has looks though. I won't try and be bad with this one. I want her to be mine. To start off, I'm going to be a gentleman and bow down and kiss their knuckles. I get her to blush, so I guess that is a good sign. After we talk a little, I get to know a little more about her. Her name is Elsa, she is extremely smart, and is 18 years old. Soon enough, she left and went back to the castle. I asked if I could follow, and they said in a few minutes, we will be having tea and that means I get to spend more time with her.**

**When everyone gets seated for the tea, I noticed Elsa still hasn't come out for it. I guess she is late a lot. When she finally comes out I see her with a goofy grin on her face. When she sits in front of me at out own table, I ask why she is so happy. That's when I realized she was staring at the sky the whole time. I got extremely bored because she couldn't focus, so I asked her if she would like to take a walk. When she agreed, I silently screamed inside of my head. When she started to go back to normal, we actually have a conversation.**

**"So what is Serena like?" She asked me.**

**I have to make it sound like a miracle so she would be excited to see the place. "Well, as soon as you get of the boat and on the docks, you walk into this beautiful circle of arches in the middle of the town that are always decorated for the upcoming holiday. There is a gigantic castle on side of Serena with many rooms and is as tall as the eye-can-see. We have an amazingly long hallways and a great room for talking to the people. Everyone in the town know each others names and we are a loving community. You should come see it someday."**

**When she talked she sounded very interested. "That place sounds like a dream come true. When you have more free time, I could show you around-" and she got cut off with a loud thump. We stopped and started to look around, till I heard her yell, "The staff!" And run away. When I caught up to her, I pulled her wrist to stop her. I asked her where was she going, but she just slipped her wrist out of my grip and ran into the castle. I followed her in, and then lost her. I started running up stairs and then I heard a door shut. When I found the door, I came near it and hid. When she came out, I saw her looking down the halls to make sure no one was around, and she then pulled a wooden staff from behind her back. I followed her outside of the castle and back into the woods. When she went deeper, I noticed a mound if white stuff. But it looked familiar and kind of like hair. She crouched down on the floor and faced where I was standing, so I hid behind a tree. When she lifted the white hair from the floor, I remembered.**

**Corona, homeless dude, white and silvery hair. That was him. But what was he doing here? And how does she know him? When I watched some more I became mortified.**

**"Jack, why did you kiss me and then leave? Also, why did you just FALL FROM THE SKY?" She said happily but stern.**

**"Okay, well I left my staff here and without it I can only fly for a certain amount of time. I must've run out of time and I fell from the sky. I didn't know what you would think when I kissed you. But I just had to take the chance." He finished.**

**That goofy grin appeared back on her face before she said, "Well I am definitely happy."**

**No. No! NO! I want her! She likes some homeless guy! He is nothing compared to me!**

**When the white-haired guy, Jack I think, sat up, I realized he was smiling too. They hugged and then talked more.**

**"Well I have to go, but do you think I can meet you here tonight? I have to go spend a day with some player who is probably wondering where I am." She said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.**

**"Really? I mean yea if I'm free." He said.**

**"Oh shut up. So I will see you here tonight, and don't let anybody see you." She said with that cute grin on her face.**

**"Okay, and see you later!" He said extremely happy.**

**Seriously! she only thinks of me as a player. Fine. But when she left, I made my move. I went to Jack and talked.**

**"What are you doing in the woods?" I asked. I will not be nice to the guy who is trying to steal my lady.**

**"Uh well hmmm...I uh was trying to find firewood and well umm sort of lost my way." He said like a lot of weight was lifted off if him.**

**"Are you sure because I saw you with Elsa. You better stay away from her, or something bad might happen." I said, happy with myself.**

**He stood up and I realized we were almost the same height, but I was still taller. "What are you going to do to stop me?" He sassed me.**

**"I happen to rule Serena and we also happen to have the most strongest army of, well, everywhere. You should know I don't like going there." I said confidently, while fixing my gloves.**

**"Can your army do this?" He said while freezing my feet to the floor, "Or this?" And then he started flying.**

**"I will get you back for this!" I yelled, thinking of when I could get out of here. He then flew away.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Jack's POV**

**That was so much fun! But he really started to annoy me. He can't tell me what I can and can't do! And then he threatens me! Ugh! But at least I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. I should go to Tooth and ask her, but should I really tell anyone? Tooth is also a gigantic blabber mouth. I'll tell her anyway. She will help me.**

**When I get out if the woods, I see the northern light. I rush to North and see his pained expression. I really want to know what happens, but when I get there, he starts screaming at me.**

**"Where were you! We were fighting Pitch and you weren't even here! The signal was up! You probably don even have an excuse for... for... I just can't say it." He boomed. I felt awful. But what happened?**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Elsa's POV**

**Yes! I have a date-at least I think it is. I hope he didn't say yes because he pitied me. That would be awful because of this...crush I have on him. He seems like so much fun! He makes me smile and is not bad-looking. He is so funny and seems like he could be my best friend.**

**I hate that Carlos guy. He seems super touchy-feely and annoying. But Serena sounds like a cool place. I am not glad that Jack fell from the sky, but is was perfect timing. I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I am happy that Jack kissed me and I still resent Carlos, next I'm going on a walk with him and then almost deciding to spend more time with him. I am so glad we got interrupted.**

**I still had Jack's staff though, so I am actually glad because he had to come back for it. Well I can't wait because in 2 hours, I will get to see Jack.**

**~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~**

**It's time. I get to go see Jack. I set a few pillows under my blanket and a balloon with a wig the same color as my hair on the pillows. After I'm sure it looks like me sleeping, I dress in black and sneak out my window. After I'm done climbing the rope and my feet touch the floor, I start to head to where Jack fell. But as soon as I get there, what I see mortified me. I see Jack with another girl. My heart shatters into a million pieces. But why? Why would anybody ever like me? I decried to suck it up and go over there. I'm gonna show him what he is missing out on. I make a dress out of ice and go over. When I get sight of his face, I literally scream and punch him in the face. It wasn't Jack. It was Carlos with some girl who is probably 90% fake.**

**"Hey girl, if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with some player like him, so good luck." That felt good.**

**When I do actually reach him, I hide because I notice he is in a suit and some girl who seems hyper is with him. She seems to be fixing him bow tie and is giving him tips. That is so sweet. I guess this is a date. I decide to go back a little and start to yell his name so he knows I am coming. I hear hear quick footsteps and then he says he is over there. I follow his voice and see his dumb face when he looks at me. I start waving my hand in front of his face and he comes back.**

**"You look beautiful." He says dumbfounded.**

**"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I say nudging his arm.**

**"Okay so would you like to go for a walk?" He asks.**

**"Yes." I say while entangling my arm in his. We talk about a bunch of stuff after we get rid of the awkward feeling. This is the best day of my life. I don't feel scared to be around him. That is until when he lets me go and turns his back for a second, someone grabs my wrist and covers my mouth. I disappear into the woods and as soon as the stranger takes their hand off my mouth, I scream. They cover my mouth again. Then I am left in silence.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Anna's POV**

**Finally! That stupid tea party was so boring! I'm sad for Elsa though. She has to spend two weeks with some stranger. I haven't seen her for a while, so I decided to check her room. I see her in bed, probably sleeping. I probably should wake her up and talk to her. As soon as I get to the other side of the bed, I realize it wasn't her. But this wasn't like Elsa. I checked the window and saw it closed, but unlocked with a rope coming down from it. So she sneaked out. I could scream right now! She is finally acting like a teenager! But I better go find her to make sure she is okay.**

**I climbed down the rope and heard footsteps near the woods, so I followed them. I saw Elsa with some guy with white hair. They had their arms interlocked, and it took all my willpower not to scream because it was adorable.**

**I watched for a little more and then when he let go and turned his back, I made my move. I covered her mouth with my hand and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her into the woods and moved her further away. I let go of her mouth, heard her scream, and covered it again.**

**"It's me, Anna. If I let go of your mouth, do you promise you won't scream?" I ask as she nods her head yes. I let go of her mouth and she slaps me.**

**"Seriously! I thought some murderer would kill me! I thought you were Carlos! Jack is probably thinking I ditched him. Thanks a lot." She huffs. So Jack is his name. Hmmm.**

**We talk a little more and I lead her back to Jack. I watch what happens because she thinks I left. They start dancing and I almost scream because they-**

**I am being taken away and before I realize it, I am back in my room. What if they find her and Jack? Run. Please be safe Elsa. I keep thinking that until I fall asleep on my bed.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**A/N I'm back! Are you scared? You should be. Anyway, things happened this chapter. Yay! I'm sorry if the beginning was extremely boring, but I needed you to understand the characters. I don't know when I will be able to post again and I'm sorry if this chapter is short because I typed it on my phone. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Elsa's POV**

**She finally left. When I came back, I felt bad because Jack was sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. He looked up when I came, and his face brightened. After I apologized, he took my hand and we started to dance. It felt magical, there was a lake and a town full of lights next to us. Nothing had ever been this perfect before. We danced until we became tired. He walked me back to the edge of the woods, and before climbing on the rope, I kissed his cheek. I saw him blush, and then I made it back to my room. I noticed guards all around my bed, and I didn't know what to do. I fell off the rope, until I was caught. I saw hair and immediately knew it was Jack. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him I got scared. I didn't want him to know that I had to sneak out, so that was my only option. I panicked and then he randomly asked me where my sisters room was. I showed him the window, and then I somehow got lifted up in the air. I guessed he was flying, so I dug my head into his chest with 1 arm wrapped around his shoulders and 1 fist full of his balled-up shirt. I knocked in my sisters window and she seemed confused but then let me in. I said goodbye to Jack, shut the window, changed and looked groggy. They assumed I was talking to Anna, so they left my room. Peace at last. That was until tomorrow.**

**Next morning, I couldn't smile any bigger. I just felt so happy. That was until I saw Carlos in the morning. I hid behind the wall and asked a servant if they could bring food to my room. I snuck back into my room and as soon as the servant left after giving me my food, I went into my secret room. I walked up the steps and sat down on the balcony. I quickly dozed off as I felt people carrying me. I just let it go and fell asleep.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Unknown POV**

**"What do you mean you saw her with my arch-nemesis?" I bellowed.**

**"My team tried their best to stop them, but I couldn't let Elsa see us. We have located where Jack and the other guardians are staying. If we can get them while the sandman is on duty, we shall be able to get the rest sir." He seemed scared. I like them when their scared.**

**"One last thing before you leave, how much do you think Carlos is in love with Elsa?" I asked while thinking.**

**"A lot, sir." He said but is still a little but shaken.**

**"And how long till he comes back to Serena?" I say calming down.**

**"About a week and a half left, sir." Okay he's good.**

**"Okay. Leave me at peace I must think. And here is the award I promised." I gave him a potion to make him young again.**

**After a few sizzles and sparks, I saw him turn into a pile of dust. No matter how many times I do that, it never gets old. I swept him up and poured him into my 'Human Dust' jar. 2 weeks. 2 weeks.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Elsa's POV**

**"Elsa darling. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" My mother asked through my door.**

**"Already ate! What do we have planned for today with the jerk face?" I finished while opening my door in a dress and my hair in a braid.**

**"Elsa! Never use that language! Go downstairs right now and go show the prince around the village!" She screeched.**

**"Yes mother." I mumbled with my head down. I honestly don't care today, considering what happened last night.**

**I made my way downstairs and asked if Carlos was ready. He came in soon after, and we left. I decided to show him the market we have first. He seemed bored. I decided to ask him.**

**"What's wrong? You seem down." I said.**

**In a sad tone, he replied, "I had a conversation with your father. He was yelling at me because of a question I asked him. Now I feel bad." He ended it with sad, adorable eyes. Did I just say adorable?**

**"What did you ask him?" I really wanted to know.**

**"Well I may have asked him if I could court you. He got angry and started yelling." I watched when his cheeks flushed red as he talked. I am actually considering about saying yes to this court thing. No. Jack. Carlos tried to ruin my date. Remember.**

**"Well don't worry about me. I just want to show you something I found later last night." He said quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the woods. Soon enough he stopped, and we were in front of a lake that is enclosed within the forest.**

**"Did I tell you or what." He said after we stopped. I could only stand there with my mouth open wide.**

**"Wow." Was all I could say.**

**He turned me to face him, and I got lost in his eyes. The next second I realized I had placed my arms around his neck and we were kissing. When my brain finally caught up, I let go. I saw his face flushed red with a goofy smile. I said I had to go and quickly ran to my room. I had to calm down or- and then my room was full of sharp icicles that were about an inch away from me. That's when I lost it.**

**~~~~~~~~~Skip to when Carlos goes back to Serena~~~~~~~~**

**"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you. I hope to see you again and wish you the best of luck for what the future might hold." The king said on one knee. Carlos was there too, and over the past few days, I have really started to like him.**

**"I hope to see you all again." He said and murmured loud enough so that only I could hear. "Some more than others."**

**I giggled a little bit and smiled at him. That still didn't distract me long enough. I still saw guards from Serena carrying Jack on the ship. He looked sad and angry. What if he saw Carlos and me? I knew it was a mistake. I need to go get him.**

**"Wait! What are you doing with this man? He was a prisoner in our jail before he escaped. Thank you for finding him, but my guards will take him now." I said while running up to Jack. I ushered my guards over here. Then Carlos came.**

**"Wow wow wow. Hold on here. I am taking this man back to Serena because he was trying to take my personal property." He said sternly. I ushered my guards with Jack over to the cells.**

**"And what might he be stealing from you?" I asked.**

**"The heart of my beloved." He said sternly.**

**"Who is your beloved?" I asked, afraid it would be me.**

**"The future queen of Arendelle, that's who. Your dad may have said no when I asked to court you, but you will be mine someday. Guards, grab the boy and lets go." He stormed away. I tell my guards to go away, but the tougher ones of Serena got Jack while I am ushered off the ship. My mother and father grab me and protect me from Carlos' wrath. All I see when they let me go is the stern of the ship disappearing in the horizon.**

**"No! Please! We have to go save him! He let me be free. Please please. We need to go save him. Save me from Carlos. Please please please. Please please please." I finished while sobbing on the ground. My mother and father helped me up and brought me back to the castle. They dressed me in comfy clothes, put a blanket on me in the comfiest chair, and made me hot chocolate. I explained what was wrong and we had a deep conversation. My mom listened and helped me feel better. They said we would communicate with our close partners and would help get Jack back. I need to explain. He was the only one who made me feel like my life was already planned out for me. I had a choice. I need him.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Carlos' POV**

**As I stood near the stern, I saw the last of Arendelle. I took a deep breath and turned around. I saw my father standing there. He said that one day she will come back. Just calm down. I just walked away with my head down and went to go talk to Jack.**

**"So, how are you feeling? Being taken away from who is about to be queen." I said while walking around him. He just looked down. I tilted his head up to look at me, but then I saw that it was blank with no emotion.**

**"Oh Whitey. That's what I am going to call you for now on. So how are you feeling? Don't wanna talk do you? Fine. I will leave you alone for right now, but I will come back. I don't know when, but when I do, you will talk. I may bring something, or someone, and something may happen to that someone if you don't talk. Bye bye Jack!" I finished as I walked out the door. I will bring Elsa next time. He will talk.**

**As I saw the boat nearing the docks of Serena, I noticed my best friends standing at the edge. I told my guards not to come off with Jack till I had them distracted. When I got off the boat, I hugged my friends. Alice started talking about what happened during the year I was gone as soon as I let go. Luke just stood there with his arms crossed while smiling. After I changed, we went to my favorite place.**

**"So you meet any ladies that you like?" Luke said.**

**"I know you are a guy but you gotta give us details!" Alice added on, all hyped up.**

**"Fine fine. I met this one girl who was special. She was beautiful. She had the cutest giggle and had weird colored hair that fit her perfectly. She had icy blue eyes that sparkled against her pale skin. She seems really shy when you first meet her, but then she shows her true colors. She is tough and doesn't act like other girls. She doesn't cake her face with make-up or wears clothes that are like why even bother wearing clothes. She acts like herself and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. She is also smart and only 18. She is-" then Luke cut me off.**

**"Wow dude. Seems like your in love. Did you court her?" He asked.**

**"Well I tried, but her father said no. Then we got into a fight before I left so." I said a little disappointed.**

**"Well if he doesn't see what you truly have to offer then they don't deserve you. You find anybody elsa?" Alice butted in the conversation.**

**"I just can't get her out of my head though." I think. I bid my goodbyes to my friends because it is late, and go to narrow down the choices to my future queen.**

**'**_**You will be mine someday . One day**_**.' I think before entering my room.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Elsa's POV**

**Thank god that crazy man is gone. He really thinks he can have me? I am not some prize. I am a living person. It has been three days since they took Jack and three days means it almost time to leave for Arendelle. As future queen, my parents wanted me to get used to riding by myself, so they are leaving a few days after Anna and me. All our stuff is packed on the boats, and Anna and I are bidding our goodbyes to our parents. I have been on boats before and am not seasick. It's just that I haven't seen Rapunzel for a few years and I'm afraid of how she will act when she sees how much I have changed. We get on the boats and are waving bye to our parents. 'Be back soon' I thought silently before I walked to my room.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Jack's POV**

**How could she? Wait what am I thinking? I have only been with her for like a day. I am only a lonely boy compared to that prince. But seeing them kissing? I just couldn't. I slowly left and offered myself to Serena's guards. I have a broken heart and am a mess right now. As they started to drag me on the ship later that 2 weeks, I saw Elsa run up onto the ship. She ordered her guards to take me, calling me a prisoner who escaped. She doesn't care. Why does she even bother? I know she doesn't even need me so why not let me go? If I was really yours, I would come back. As soon as I was into my room on the boat, Carlos came in. He threatened me and tried to get me to talk, but I just droned him out and kept my eyes closed and head down. He finally left. Then the dam broke. Waterfalls flowed from my eyes while the boat took its journey. Then when I finally looked up, I saw I was free and my powers had saved me once again.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**A/N next chapter! Hey guys! I really don't know if anyone reads this but whatever. I do it because I love to write. I just did something hilarious. I got a perfect on a math test that everyone else did bad on and I actually got to leave class. The bell rang and I was the only one aloud to leave. Everyone else had to review the test with the teacher. Hahahahahahha! Anyway. Things are getting exciting. I'm sorry if the next chapter is a filler chapter, it's just that I need a chapter to start off the next few changes. A big thing will be happening soon. Be excited! Also please don't be a ghost. Can just one person please review this? I may do something special in this story for whoever does!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YASSSSSSSS! Thank you so much for my first review! I am sad that you are only a guest but thank you! You guys are probably like, "They only got one like why be excited?" But I do. I got my first review! Yay! Okay I should start the story now! See you at the end!**

**I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Carlos' POV**

**As soon as I reached the castle doors, guards came to me all talking gibberish. I silenced them and told only one to speak. The head of the group, who was nicknamed Guest, spoke.**

**"We lost him. The prisoner escaped. The room had ice on the walls and was partially flooded with water. We looked all over but couldn't find him." Guest said. I got angry.**

**"How could you let this happen? You had one job! Just go. Look again and then return. If you can't find him, come back by nightfall tomorrow. We must make plans." I ordered. I went to my room and fell asleep with Elsa on my mind. I was soon woken up by a noise that kind of sounded like cackling. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked around. I saw a figure that had grey skin in the corner. He must've heard me because he turned around to face me.**

**"I know I know. I am a guy who just appeared in your room. Lets just get to the point. You have found someone special I see? Elsa is it?" He creeped over towards me.**

**"What about her?" I attempted to say confidently.**

**"It is. So I see she doesn't want what you have. Well if you help me, I can help you get the girl. But I need you to promise you will do everything I say. Okay?" He said with his hand out in front of him.**

**"You can get me Elsa? Well..." I slowly outstretched my hand towards him and shook. I saw black sand float around the room till a contract just appeared with a pen. I took it and signed. The contract popped and sizzled before disappearing. Black sand flew everywhere and then he pulled me and we came into a meeting room. He sat me down and then we started planning.**

**"You want a girl right? That was a rhetorical question. Well I want power. You need a queen to become king. Or the king could get into a horrible accident." He was talking before he slammed his fists down for an answer.**

**"Are you implying that I kill my father?" I asked disgusted.**

**"That is the only way. You simply slip this little pill in a drink he has before bed, and he dies peacefully in his sleep." I left the room quickly, and went into the kitchen.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**That was a day ago. I dropped the pill in the drink and walked to my fathers room. I set the drink down on his bedside table and hugged him. Since this would be the last time I would see him alive, I had to say goodbye. We had a small conversation and I said my goodbyes. When I started to leave, I saw him taking a drink of the water. I whispered I love you and shut the door.**

**As I walked further and further away from the door, I had left my feelings behind. I no longer cared that I had killed my father for the crown. The only thing that grew was my burning passion to be with Elsa. I need her. She will be mine. Soon.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Elsa's POV**

**I woke up to yelling. It was a girls voice, and I decided it was probably just a dream so I tried to go back to sleep. It got closer and closer before I realized it was Anna. I quickly got dressed and ran to the top of the boat. She was there looking at something in the distance. I noticed we were nearing land and got excited. In a few minutes, we would be in Rapunzel's room talking about everything. Boys, school, hair, princes and so on. I couldn't wait.**

**When we reached the docks, There was a tiny girl with long hair, Rapunzel, and a taller man next to her. He had brown hair and a goatee, had a white shirt on with a vest, and had one arm slung around a jittery Rapunzel. That must be Eugene.**

**"Elsa! Anna! You're here! You came! Ohmigosh you look so must older! But it suits you. We got a lot to talk about so hurry up!" Rapunzel screamed.**

**"We'll be right there!" I yelled in reply, "Anna lets go tell the crew to put our bags in Rapunzel's room." After we finished, we ran off the ship to hug Rapunzel.**

**"You're here! This is Eugene by the way. You know the one that save me from that psychotic fr-" and Eugene calmed her down.**

**"It's over now. I saved you and now that Carlos guy is gone we can go." As soon as he finished his sentence, I was on the ground curled up in a ball.**

**"Oh no. Please don't bring up the prince-who-must-not-be-named around her. She didn't have a great experience with him. To get to the point, he has gone crazy and thinks Elsa is his." Anna said to them. I saw the worry disappear from their faces as soon as their heads turned to me.**

**"Come on let's go to my room and talk about stuff. I get them to make hot chocolate." Rapunzel said while her an Anna were dragging me to her room.**

**When we finally got there, the servants brought the hot chocolate and we all sat on our beds that they made up for us. We started to get into deep conversation and I forgot all about that Carlos.**

**"So you find any boys?" Rapunzel asked me.**

**"She did! He is actually really cute and they look great together and his name is-" then I cut her off.**

**"Well I did meet a guy but...well it's complicated." I said. I started to get really down.**

**"Wait what? So you met a guy and something happened. Hmmmm... Well what happened?" Rapunzel began to interrogate me.**

**"Well, we had an amazing night. He took me out and we walked and then started to dance. He even saved me from my parents wrath. Then that Carlos guy made a move on me and we kissed. I'm 99% sure that Jack may have seen it. Then Carlos claimed me as," and I gulped and my eyes started to tear up, but I continue, "his. His guards took Jack and Jack just let them. The spirit he had was taken away and he seemed empty. It's like he didn't even care." And I let the bridge break. Rapunzel and Anna rushed over to me while I was crying. I just kept crying and crying till I ran out of tears. Why did Jack have to go?**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Jack's POV**

**I don't know where to go, I don't know where I am. I don't know how long it has been. But I do know one thing. I must fight for Elsa. I decide to go to Corona and see if I can talk to Rapunzel. When I find my way there, I decide to go to Rapunzel's window. It's night, so I knock on her window. What happens shocks me. Elsa comes to the window and is all tired.**

**"What do you want whoever you are? It is 2am." She groggily speaks.**

**"Elsa? Can we talk?" I ask. As soon as she hears my voice, she snaps awake. She runs to me and hugs me and we almost fall down.**

**"I am so sorry. It was all that stupid Carlos' fault. Please don't leave again." She said while her head was buried in my chest. I slowly wrap my arms around her.**

**"That guy has a lot of nerve." I said into her hair. Just as I finished, Rapunzel walked through the door.**

**"Hey Jack! Oh Elsa and Jack! Yay! I should quiet down. But you guys are together!" She cheered.**

**"Yes we are. I know I didn't stay that long, but I have to go. Bye." I kissed Elsa on the forehead goodbye and flew away.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**When I got back to the guardians, everything has been down. No happiness. The part that is really bad though, I still don't know what happened. I got to North's office so I can talk to him.**

**"Can I come in?" I ask politely.**

**"It's unlocked." He said grumpily.**

**"I'm sorry. We need to talk though. What happened? What did I do." I said while walking through the door.**

**"We found Pitch. Where were you though? No where to be found. We held him off as much as we could. Sandy decided to jump in. Pitch, well he...trapped Sandy in a sand tornado. He used his life for us." He finished quietly.**

**"What. I let Sandy... I was only patrolling Arendelle. I didn't know." I was confused. I felt empty.**

**"Pitch got away. Look. We need to stick together. You don't leave her unless your with us or I tell you to." He stood up and walked out.**

**"Elsa." I murmured.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**A/N Chapter 9! I cant believe I published this story on September 7 and now I have 9 chapters and it is only the first of November! Thank you again for the review. Sorry for the A/N in the beginning I was just so happy. Did you have a **

**?HAPPY HALLOWEEN?**

**And stuff happened in the chapter so yay! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Carlos' POV

"Okay so next step is to go back to Arendelle. Please her. When she finally seems to be okay with you, show her the most beautiful night she could ever imagine. When you got her smiling and enjoying herself, pop the question. Now since she is in Corona, we must wait until she comes back. I went to the king and queen in Arendelle a few days ago. I made sure that they would go on a separate boat to Corona after their kids left. I also threatened them that if they didn't listen or they told someone about our little meeting, well, I showed them what I could do and how powerful I really am. I managed to make them have a little accident in the water. A storm came by and wiped the boat out. No survivors. The little princesses don't even know yet. That will force Elsa to need a king and when you come along and swoon her over, don't forget to apologize for being a jerk. Yea I saw that." He began telling me the next steps of the plan while pacing back and forth.

"You-you killed their parents?" I asked shaking.

"Do you want the girl or not?" He asked me.

"Yes! But not like this." I said standing up.

"How do you expect to get her? Your charm? Your money? Your power? She doesn't want any of that. She wants love. Either that it she has to marry to protect her kingdom. But we won't need the backup plan unless you screw this up. So get working." He finished and left my room.

Ugh! Why can't she just love me? Why must life be so hard? I blame that Jack character. I would've had her if it hasn't been for him. As I lay back on my bed, I start counting the days till my beloved comes home. I am soon interrupted by my friend Luke.

"Hey man. I noticed you have been feeling down a lot lately. I just got a little present to cheer you up." He said handing me a picture frame. When I flipped it over, I looked at it in amazement. It was a portrait of Elsa.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me. Thanks man." I hugged him after lightly placing the painting down.

"Okay well I gotta go. I hope this brightened your mood." He then left me at peace.

I looked at the portrait more closely. It was from her chest up. She had a small trace of a smile. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she was wearing a crown. A small bit of makeup was visible and she was also wearing a turquoise dress. She looked beautiful.

I decided to hang it up in front of my bed and I put flowers right around it.

_'You will be mine someday.' _I thought.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Jack's POV

I dragged myself across the floor to report to North. It has been a few days since I have last seen Elsa. I haven't even left the North Pole, but that's gonna change tomorrow. We have to go check out Arendelle. The only bad thing is that Elsa is at Corona. I still don't understand, why must they keep me away from her. If we get married, a guardian would rule Arendelle to keep it extra safe and keep all the kids believing. As a bonus, I would get to spend the rest if my life with the Ice Queen. Wait a second. I'm immortal, Elsa is not. If she dies...

I raced as fast as I could to North's office. I slammed the doors open and saw only Tooth in there. I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Tooth, can I talk to you?" I said politely.

"Yea Jack. What is it?" She replied.

"Could you tell me the real reason why you are not letting me go to Elsa? I know I let you guys down and all, but it seems like there is another reason." I said, brushing my hand through my hair.

"That's-uh-the only reason." She stuttered. I could tell she was lying.

"I know you are lying."

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Nu-uh." That's it. Time to use reverse sociology.

"Nu-uh." I said.

"Yea-huh." It worked!

"Ha! I knew you were lying." I said proudly.

"Fine. But you promise you won't tell anyone-especially North-that I told you this?" She said inches away from my face. By that I could tell she was being serious.

"I promise." I said my left hand on one of North's big books and my right hand in the air.

"Okay. Well, you know how Elsa is-uh a human. Well she isn't immortal so-uh she will die someday. Well-uh you are immortal and can't die, you will stay the same age forever, but Elsa will keep growing older. You love her, I know, I can see it, but you will be heartbroken when she dies. You can't bring joy to kids like that, so we thought that by separating you two, you will stop loving each other. That's the real reason." She finished.

"Okay. I understand. Well, I-uh better get going. Thanks." And I left without her saying another word.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Elsa's POV

I began packing since we would be leaving tomorrow. I had so much fun with Rapunzel, I honestly haven't felt that way in a while. I heard running and laughing. It must be Rapunzel and Anna. I laid in my bed and just started singing many things. Lullabies, songs my mother taught me, and even just pitches that a piano would play. I must've fell asleep because when I woke up, it looked like it was midday. I sat up, fixed my mess called hair, got dressed, and went downstairs. I had a slight trace of a headache but still ate breakfast.

"So have you seen Jack lately?" I heard as two jittery people sat in front of me.

"No. I haven't seen him in a few days. Do you think he is mad at me or something?" I asked gloomily.

"C'mon. How could he stop loving you?" They said.

"Please, he doesn't love me."

"I beg to differ. I can see it every time he looks at you. You can see his face brighten at the mention of your name and the enjoyment in his eyes when you grab his hand. I bet you he doesn't even know he loves you yet." Anna butted in the conversation.

"Re-really? H-he loves me? D-do I love him? How will this work? Besides, I haven't seen him in a few days, he is probably some type of player and has moved on." I said dimming my spirits.

"Don't think that way! He loves you! He probably has something very important happening and can't come. If it were his choice he would spend every second with you." Rapunzel said.

'Sure.' I thought.

(=)(=)Time Skip to Arendelle(=)(=)

"We're home!" Anna said falling on the floor. Guards started to unload our bags from the boat, so I decided to go upstairs to my room. When I am about halfway up, I heard glass crash. Then I heard some persons voice. I wanted to investigate myself, so I didn't tell the guards. It sounded like it was coming from Anna's or my room. I looked in the crack of Anna's door. I didn't see anything, so I creaked the door open. Ready to use my powers, I realized no one was there.

_'Why my room?'_ I thought.

I looked through the crack of my bedroom doors. I saw a few people in my room. I created a snow monster and only told him to knock them all out. I let him in the room and a few seconds later he came back out. I thanked him and told him to bring them to the dungeons. When I got down there, I put chains on there arms and legs. When I got to the last person, I looked at their face. It's Jack! When I had made sure all the locks were tight, I told Marshmallow to watch them.

I made two more snowmen and they took Jack to my room. I had him tied to the chair and then put something in his ear which made him wake up.

"Seriously Bunnymund!" When he looked up, I even saw his face brighten.

"What were you doing in my room with those other people? And where have you been? I haven't seen you in a week or so! That may not be a long time but for me it feels like an eternity." I said looking into his eyes, tears threatening to spill out any second.

"Wait. Where are the people I was with?" He asked worried.

I heard a loud horn and looked out my window. What I saw made me fall backwards. Jack forced the rope off an came to my side. I saw him look out the window and them back at me confused.

"Sh-sh-ship fr-fr-from Se-se-Serena. N-not C-Carlos." I said coming into a ball. Jack wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a little bit.

"Look, I really wanted to see you but my duties as a guardian held me back. I won't be able to see you as often, but lets go to the other guardians. I bet you we can make a deal with them." He said. I gazed into his perfect eyes before I kissed him. If I had I spend the rest of my life with him, I would be the luckiest human on Earth.

We walked back to the dungeons hand-in-hand just to see them waking up. The only girl had already woken up and was staring at us. She screamed and we had realized she was looking at our intertwined fingers. I apologized for locking them all up and melted the chains. We got to talking and them Jack brought up the deal.

"So, Elsa and I were talking and we found something. A boat had pulled in and she knew the boat is from Serena. Her past experiences with the prince weren't so good. I was wondering if we could stay a little bit longer and watch her and the prince." He finished up.

"Well Jack, it seems like you really care. We have decided that we will stay longer to protect you. Do you have somewhere we could stay?" The Santa looking guy answered for the group.

"I have many extra rooms for you all to stay." I answered simply.

We waked to the docks, and the guardians hid. I walked to greet the visitors of Serena. I saw Anna next to me, her face tear-stained. I asked her what's wrong and all she did was fall into my arms.

"Didn't you hear? Mum and Dad are d-dead." She said. We both fell to the ground comforting each other. Jack came over and walked us to my room. He tucked us into my bed, and next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up to Anna's snoring. Jack must've fell asleep on the chair. I quietly walked outside to find the guardians. I woke them up an brought them to a room. Not wanting to wake Jack or Anna up, I went into another room and fell asleep there. The only thing I remember was someone saying something about giving me the water and then people carrying me to another room. I then woke up in my royal dress room where I usually get measured.

"Elsa! Elsa where are you! I'm beginning to have a heart attack!" I heard a girls voice and many fast footsteps. I didn't want to talk, so I stood up. I must've stood up too quickly because an extreme headache came over me.

"Ugh!" I must've said really loudly because then the doors to the room I was in slammed open.

"Elsa! Why are you here? We've been looking everywhere for you! You're not looked so good, are you okay?" She finished softly. I noticed all the guardians had scratches on their faces and Jack has a black eye, but Anna looked untouched.

"What happe-" and I then puked. I felt another person lift me and before I said anything I fell onto a fluffy bed.

"What happened? Why are your faces messed up and why am I sick?" I finally managed to say.

"Oh nothing and we are trying to figure out what made you sick right now. Last news we got was the fact that a water glass you must've drank and it had a powdery residue on the bottom. Someone must've drugged you." North, I think that's what the Santa-looking guys name is, said.

"Why would someone drug me?" I asked.

"We will tell you as soon as we know. Right now you must get your rest so we will leave." The fairy said and everyone minus one person left.

"Jack? What really happened?" I asked him.

"Stuff." He said blandly. He seems mad and sad at something.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"That stupid Carlos! He knows you aren't interested in him but he continues to try it with you! He is just trying to steal you away from me." He quietly said the last part. I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and he smiled. I quickly began feeling better, so I sat up and pulled Jack into a hug.

"Thank you for everything you do. I have been so much more happier with you in my life. You comfort me when I'm sad and we share my greatest moments. You even share my darkest secret with me. We have a lot of things in common and go well together. You complete me. And I really like you for that." I finished while pulling away from the hug and looking into Jack's perfect eyes.

_'I think I love you actually.' _I thought in my head.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

A/N- Sorry for the wait but now chapter 10 is up! My life is hating me right now and is making me all messed up. But recently I found out my school is doing the musical Into The Woods! Also I am Little Red Riding Hood! YAYAYAY! So I hope to have chapter 11 up soon because of the wait but... See ya later!


End file.
